When you least expect
by Dissidia Requiem
Summary: Trouble strikes again for the Reikai Tantei after the struggle of the Dark Tournament, in an incident that seems to have disappeared from the records. What is the cause of this? What happened that no one seems to remember? This and more. Not Kid Friendly.
1. A beginning

"Kuwabara you stupid idiot! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Actually, Yusuke, I believe he has made the correct choice."

"Not you too, Kurama. Whatever, I'm not sticking my neck out again for that toddler so soon…"

"So be it, Detective."

"How in the world did you rope Hiei into this? Did Koenma learn some kind of brainwashing stuff? Gaaaaargh…next thing you know, Botan'll be showing up to tell me it's my next job and tha-""Bingo!"

One eye twitched, well, two, actually, the entire body twitched with barely contained anger, in a display of pure outward disgust at this…This, this is our hero, Yusuke Urameshi. Spirit Detective for the human world, and one directly under Koenma, son of King Yami. Our hero here is…well, a bit of an odd soul at the least, exhibiting extraordinary power time and time again, and surviving all the dangerous put before him. After having just gotten done with the Dark Tournament a few days prior, bringing home a victory over Team Toguro, Yusuke was just settling in for a few days of rest, which were brutally interrupted as soon as he had reached him home by none other then…

"BOTAN, You can go tell PACFIER BREATH to shove it! I'm on vacation starting now!"

"I don't believe I'm giving you that option, Yusuke…"

"He's here too?!"

The space being invaded was actually Yusuke's home, where the group had arrived first to rest and relax, before splitting their separate ways. Of course, the events held within these records were stricken from the public records for reasons unknown, never surfacing to anyone, though those involved knew them well. Ever point in this timeframe was dealt with as if it didn't exist, which in and of itself was quite odd, but nothing akin to what Yusuke and his friends would be facing once the job was underway.

"I am, and I swore I told you not to call me a toddler anymore." Trademark pacifier still within his mouth, Koenma spoke, looking just the same as ever from his rather odd outward appearance, short height, and Jr. imprinted onto his forehead. "Anyway we've important business to take care of."

"Can it, I just got done with that stupid Dark Tournament, I've had it up to here with demons for a while that want to KILL me."

"That's all well and good, but as Spirit Detective of Earth, it is your job to handle these issues."

"Yeah, well this isn't in Earth, so can it."

"Just shut up for a minute, Urameshi, this is bigger then your rest, alright? The Ice apparitions territory is in trouble!"

"Oh yay, demon gang squabbles…why does this concern me?"

"Because my Yukina's in trouble!"

"Idiocy aside, one of the demons interfering is an S class, one intent on conquering a great deal of the demon world if he can get underway. I would handle it myself, however-" "However I would not allow Hiei to travel alone to handle a small army of demons, all of which are decently A class."

"Group squabbles aside, Yusuke, as the active detective of Earth, we need you to handle this problem before it spills over into the human world…and more importantly before my father gets back from vacation! If he sees that I let war brew in his absence, he's gonna kill me!"

"So I have to go cover your sorry ass just because you didn't keep a good enough eye? You know, I'm getting sick of this constant danger crap."

"Did I mention that we'll toss in free tickets to the upcoming tournament at the Tokyo Megadome?"

"…so where do I need to go to do this?"

A sigh, the male gave in, sitting back at the table that they'd all gathered around beforehand. The amazing thing was Hiei's presence over everything else, as Kurama and Kuwabara didn't seem so out of place here, however it seemed he had his reasons as well, protecting his sister. Kurama obviously was going to lend his hand at everything, and Kuwabara was obviously going for the same sister of Hiei's that he was all Ga Ga over. What better way to trick Yusuke into helping the rest of the team then to dangle a few fight tickets over his head? After all, Koenma used the same tactic to get Yusuke to appear at Genkai's tournament…and it'd worked then.

A room full of personalities, a 'quest' at hand and trouble brewing…sounds like a standard plot. Ah yes, it appears our hero Yusuke is about to embark for trouble once more, and what's more it seems that serious trouble is brewing for the demon world. What would lead such demons to wage such war? What would lead such vile squabbles? What is the meaning behind all of this?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Huzzah, my poor attempt at a story. Congrats if you read this far, and while I am rather sporadic with updates I will be trying. Mostly, I was...inspired by Neko-Koorime's fanfiction, and decided to finally try my hand at one. This idea's been eating at me all day, so...I figured, why not. Do I know where I'm going with this? Not entirely! It keeps it fun for me if I found out most of the stuff with everyone else..._

_ One thing I noticed when watching and reading Yu Yu Hakusho, is everyone seems to have their own manner of talking, in the words they choose and so forth, so it should be fairly simple to discern who's saying what. If you think someone's said something, they probably did...if there's any problems with it, then just tell me and I'll label it in some way in the future. Happy reading and stuff..._

_ Criticism welcome.  
_


	2. Into the Fields

"Alright, so what's the deal Koenma? If this guy's just one S class, why do you need us? Can't handle it yourself?"

"Yusuke, this isn't so simple. The apparition is a High S-class, with a good deal of B and C class following him. Not to mention bent on conquest, or so we know from our sources. Let's look at it this way. If the apparition takes over the Ice apparition territory, that's a boost in morale. In turn, that could rally other's behind him, seeing as many weaker demons would get behind anyone with power. Now, those may be just C and D class likely, but never doubt the power of weaker demons in large numbers. What if he incites a revolution, and gathers low S class, or maybe A and B class behind him? The results could be devastating if he gathered another High S-class behind his banner, Yusuke, we must prevent this from happening, and quickly."

"Fine. How quickly?"

"Uh…you have a week and a half."

"Until this guy takes over the territory? How'd you get that kind of information?"

"No, a week and a half until my father gets home…"

"…"

That aside, the group was already gone, Yusuke reliving the memory of the incident with distaste as he sighed, "Stupid toddler. I swear he just sends me to cover his ass." The group of them had to change clothing of course, well, mostly, to survive the colder conditions, (as much as it may not appeal to the fangirls). Yusuke was still a bit cold in his dark green winter jacket, clinging to his sides a bit in an overanimated display, likely just hamming it up, while Kuwabara had been sporting a similar sort in a lighter blue. It just suited the male who'd been perfectly quiet on the way over, always looking ahead…Kurama of course was sporting something as well, a toned and defined oriental style jacket over his normal sort of uniform, the cold not looking like it bothered him at all…And…just try getting Hiei to dress up.

"Shut up, Urameshi, Yukina's place is just over the hill!"

Of course, the only thing from Yusuke was a bit of a glare for the moment, the group walking on. Of course, they had a minor addition of a certain female spirit guide, light blue hair flowing behind her in it's near trademark ponytail, a white coat wrapped around her. "At least he's energetic…"

"I think the cold's just made him dumber."

"I wouldn't think that'd be possible of the oaf."

"You can just shut up, Hiei!"

Oh yes, a perfectly pleasant grouping…the forest they were walking through was suitably barren of most plant life on the ground aside from brush, with the trees being mostly pine, carrying the snow that scattered the world present in a blanket of white hanging off the branches in a display just resembling Christmas. But there'd be no present, honestly, nor any heartwarming gifts; instead what awaited them over the hill was the site of a battleground, or what was left of it anyway. Pieces of what looked to once be a dwelling were strewn all about, parts of the ground darkened with what looked like fire, as snow had been melted, leaving mud in it's wake in places, as the rest had been burnt solid. It was a battleground, that was certain…

"Hn."

Raven eyes hunted through the area, other's following suit…there wasn't any sign of anyone left…not a soul around, demon or otherwise.

"Yu…Yukina…"

Not a soul answered, Yukina wasn't around, and likely not here…had she escaped before whatever this was? Or…more likely gotten caught up into it? Was she d-"I doubt it would be wise to remain here…Yusuke, where was the location of the nearby cave? I fear we should be forced to take refuge there to set up camp, before taking a look at the enemy camp."

"Kurama has a point…let's get the oaf moving."

Kuwabara hadn't really budged an inch, trembling a bit slightly…likely worry had overtaken him, but a quick pull on his ear by Yusuke who dragged him along to the cave…this would be a long night, wouldn't it?

"It just keeps coming…dammit."

---

"Yusuke, this apparition is one working in rather forbidden arts…his abilities thrive around the workings of time itself. Slowing things down, and speeding them up through subspace rifts are like child's play to him. I expect you'll be careful and not give him a chance to use these abilities…it would likely mean your death, and I don't want to go having to look for a new Spirit Detective! One that doesn't make stupid mistakes would be nice though…"

---

"Time…but that was fire…hm…"

----------------------------------------------------

_Dun dun dunnnn...the plot thickens? Maybe? Iunno. It's kind of a short chapter for my tastes, but I'm writing them by the page in my font size. Verdana 7 for those who care, which is tiiiiiny, and barely legible unless you've got a large resolution, good eyes, or are used to it. I think I fall into the latter._

_ Sorry for the day break, I'm working on trying to update daily...yeah right...maybe every other day would work, but I'm not making any promises. I write sporadically._

_ Did I mention I wasn't satisfied with this chapter?_


	3. At the mouth of the den

There were lots of corpses here too, lying just as they had fallen. The head of one rested in some tall grass. Another was on its back in a small stream. Still another was entangled grotesquely with a yet another. The snow and wind had washed the blood away, and in the snowlight the dead flesh looked like fish scales. All around them was the lonely winter litany of freezing wind in the distance, with snow crunching underfoot. The bodies were frozen solid, for the most part, some turning a pale shade of azure…it was…words could not describe.

"I fear it is no longer safe here as well…"

How did they find the location? Had someone tipped them off? Was there a trap laying in wait inside the mouth of the cave, towering a few feet above even Kuwabara, and wide enough for all six of them to stand shoulder to shoulder. Wait…six? Yusuke turned quickly, spotting the intruder beside Botan. A small, wrangly looking demon with a pale, off color flesh that seemed ridden with cuts and bruises…likely a lower class, maybe a C, but that was beside the point, someone had snuck up on them, and not even Kuwabara had noticed…

"Tsk tsk."

The raspy voice sounded out as Yusuke swung his leg in a valiant effort to kick…only hitting air as the demon had vanished and reappeared a few steps back.

"Okay, now you're pissing me off."

"Pity I can't stay and KILL you then…but Yukario would likely love to know this information…the Spirit Detective of Earth has arrived to try and stop him…this will be amusing…"

"About as amusing as my fist in your face, huh?!"

Another valiant effort of a swung, Yusuke moving as fast as he could, but it seemed the demon's speed was somewhere near Hiei's, as he was gone again…Not even Kuwabara could keep track of the demon's leave…but the air fell silent again with the presence gone…

"Dammit, now they know we're here."

"All the more reason to stay in the cave."

"Have you lost your mind, Hiei? If we stay here all those scary demons are gonna come after us, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to die facing an army all at once!"

"Calm yourself, Kuwabara…Hiei has a point. If we do stay where they know we are, then they would send someone after us. The point being, someone we could capture and interrogate, of if they do send a small force, it would be better to be ready and prepared rather then taken by surprise in this forest. It appears there is something…peculiar about these woods. I did not sense his presence coming…facing them from a single direction we know they would be approaching us from would be the best choice. Don't you agree, Yusuke?"

"Well I suppose that's a good idea…"

"He wasn't talking to you, you oaf. What do you say, Spirit Detective?"

Yusuke was still standing where the demon had vanished from, fists clenched as he thought about it…that certainly wouldn't go unpunished, that was certain…Urameshi was rather set at this point…the demon camp was going to be demolished likely on principle alone. And because they pissed him off.

"Sounds good, let's get set up then. I want to get looking for these guys…"

"Splitting up would not be wise."

"I don't care if it's wise…I'm going to do it."

"That sounds like our Yusuke…Oh dear…"

Botan and the others were already walking into the cave, carrying the last of the supplies…but…Yusuke still hadn't moved. This was just a tiny bit personal…and in the distance, he swore he saw that same demon appear…just…watching. At least they had a name now…

"Yukario…"

A turn as the Spirit Detective faced the cave, not entering, instead picking up the bodies, one by one, and piling them off to the side to make a funeral pyre later, though it likely wouldn't last long in these temperatures, the bodies deserved some kind of burial…It just wasn't right to be left dead like that…If they'd just been a bit sooner…if they'd just…

"There was nothing you could have done."

A voice, from nowhere once more…the male turned, expecting to see some monstrous demon from the low, solemn tone of the voice…but instead no one was present.

"One can not extend outside of their reach…you will merely fall."

Again it sounded…cold…maybe a tiny bit soothing, or was that just imagination…it was undoubtedly male…however it didn't exactly sound like a demon. Maybe like one of the demons from the tournament, but not a demon alike the average lower classes that Yusuke often fought…no…this one was…different. Hell, he almost sounded human…but how human? Was it even a demon…?

"You can go ahead and show yourself, whoever you are…"

The only answer…was naught but silence, and the rustling of the wind through pine trees in the distance…

"I hate this place."

-------------------------------

_This one I liked a bit...nah...a lot more. It more the length that kills me...not really enough going on to rightly call it a chapter...but it's how much I sit down and write at a single time._ _I'm glad to be getting some reviews though, thanks for making them, guys. Maybe two new characters introduced in this chapter, and a few more in the next, hopefully, until the story finally really kicks into gear. There's a lot planned down the pipe...I think..._

_Also, those of you expecting to see romance? You may or may not be sadly deprived. I haven't decided yet, but just for those of you expecting it, I'm not a fan of yaoi. Or of Yuri. And I am a distinct fan of canon pairings. So. There ya go. shrugs Depends on how I feel when I write! _


End file.
